Isaac O'Connor
Isaac O'Connor is one of the main characters of Paranatural, the medium of a weather spirit, and a member of the Activity Club. Biography 'Chapter 1: The Activity Club and the New Kid' Isaac was first seen at his locker when Max was being given a tour/interview opportunity of Mayview Middle School with Suzy and Collin. He overheard Max's inquiry about "purple, see-through..." things and hid from view. After second period, he visited Mr. Spender in Room 313 (darkened so as to attract night lamps) and told him about the new spectral, ready to get the rest of the club together so they could explain his situation. However, Mr. Spender told him to wait until he had him in his class for Isaac to approach him, telling him that they had time until he began to "flip his nuggets." Issac later tried calling out to Max as he was entering Mr. Spender's classroom, but opted to give the teacher a knowing look behind Max's back. He appeared in the Activity Clubroom at the computers before Isabel showed up and checked the cameras for the Gobbledygook eating spirits on the second floor. Mr. Spender got Ed, then Isabel to chase after it, wanting someone there to help inform Max of the Club and its purpose. The two watched as it became a grudge and decided to fight it, appearing on the scene just as Max faced the bat spirit himself. Isaac was about to shoot a lightning bolt at it (without a tool) before Max single-handedly beat the spirit himself and set its devoured contents free, helping the victorious, hungry spectral back to the Paranatural Activity Club room. As Mr. Spender helped Max understand the world he now saw, Isaac visually demonstrated the difference between ghosts and spirits on the markerboard, embarrassing the club as a result with his poor drawing techniques (which he used to try and undermine his superior's position with). When Max panicked and began to leave when knowing the club did nothing for his powers, Isaac pointed out that they needed to keep him safe from spirits until he could do so himself. 'Chapter 3: Max, Isaac, and the Secret Shortcut' In his own chapter, Isaac's story and situation was explained in greater detail, showing up at the Corner Store! buying a bar of Semi-Vegan Breakfast Chew before going to school. He encounters Max doing the same, and Max vents his frustration that the entire Activity Club now knew where he lived and he had little information himself, which Isaac sympathizes with. Isaac then leads Max to a shortcut to Mayview Middle School, explaining the process of receiving a spirit. It is also when he states that he's the most powerful kid of the Activity Club. They then run into Johnny and the crew, and it becomes apparent Johnny is still itching for a fight. Max and Isaac run for it, and after silly shenanigans, they eventually split up when Isaac tells Max he'd take care of the Sphynx of Games' riddles. He gives up guessing after a while and ends up getting in a fight when the Sphynx. During so, Ollie finds Isaac and also partakes in beating him up. Later Isaac rejoins Max in the field and finishes off fighting the Sphynx. It is to be noted that Johnny had witnessed Isaac's weather powers in the process, due to it being visible to non-spectrals. Abilities Like all spectrals, Isaac has the power of ghost sight and interaction, meaning he can physically interact with those of the spiritual world where others cannot. He also has power over his spectral energy, potentially more so than other members due to it appearing multiple times outside of battle, especially when angered or brooding. As a medium, he can enter his state of heightened perception more easily than Max, simply requesting his spirit to "pull him in". As a spectral possessed by a thunderous weather spirit, Isaac has the ability to create weather-based attacks, such as lightning, rain, snow, and winds. He can use these in a multitude of ways, such as when he created a burst of wind from underneath him to propel him over a fence, then used the same ability around his arm when punching the Sphinx of Games, then creating a small rainstorm over it. He has commented, however, that he can't do "big stuff", like cause a snow day. Personality Isaac, though capable of getting incredibly angry when provoked bad enough, follows an oath he made not to be violent. He can be somewhat sarcastic and snarky, but he usually is reasonable and considerate. He dislikes most everyone in the Activity Club, occasionally mentioning how he dislikes Ed and Isabel's violent actions and showing open hostility towards Mr. Spender, shooting lightning at him once, though he knew it would be harmless. However, he has shown to be friendly with Max, as has been seen throughout chapter three. Relationships Max - "Friend in the loose sense of the word" (though potentionally could be best friends later). Isaac seems to tolerate Max the most out of anyone he's interacted with so far. Mr. Spender - Not very fond of him or his teaching strategies. Constantly "undermining his authority". Doorman - Looks up to him as a teacher. Seemingly strong relationship. History It is uncertain where Isaac was born, or anything about his family life. However, what is for certain is that his powers did some amount of destruction when he first found them, causing him to take his oath, though he may not have actually sworn the oath until when he met Doorman. Nothing else is known about his life before Paranatural starts. Gallery COMING SOON Category:Spectrals Category:Characters Category:The Activity Club